Cars 3.1/Transcript/3
Announcer: Hello racing fans. Welcome to the Los Angeles 500. The final race of the Piston Cup season. It's been a while now... Brick Yardley: I can do this I raced for you guys almost 10 years. Lightning McQueen: Brick? (Ashima watches Brick getting fired) Brick's Sponsor: Sorry, Brick. My mind's made up. I'm giving your number to someone new. Brick Yardley: Hey! I had two win last year old sport's changing.. (Ashima gives McQueen a little smile. McQueen does one back and goes back to being worried) Lightning McQueen: Hey Bobby? Do you know what's happening with Brick... whoa. (Danny Swervez backs out) Lightning McQueen You.. wait. You're not Bobby. (Danny revs his engine) Danny Swervez: The name's Danny bro. (McQueen watches him go and becomes more worried. Ashima becomes concerned) Ashima: Hmm. Is it just me or do these next gens keep spawning every minute. Strange. (She backs up) (The scene cuts to the Los Angeles International Speedway racetrack in a bird's-eye view) (The scene cuts to the racetrack where McQueen is feeling a little worried. Storm comes up beside him) Jackson Storm: Hey champ. Where'd all your friends go? (He drives off into first place) Bob Cutlass: A final check of his tires as Storm settles into the pole position. Darrell Cartrip: Boogety boogety boogety! Let's end this season with a great race. (McQueen, most of the next gens and some of the stock cars set off. McQueen weaves in and out past some of the racers. Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Thomas and Ashima watch McQueen from pit row) Mater: That's it, buddy! (The racers zoom by. McQueen continues to pass through the racers including Herb Curbler) Shannon Spokes: (narrating) 40 laps to go and race leader Jackson Storm is making his way on the pit row with McQueen on his tail. A good stop here could mean the difference between victory and defeat. Lightning McQueen: Come on. Come on. Come on! Faster, Guido. Come on! I gotta go back out there before he does. Guido, hurry up. (McQueen sets off out of the pits) Darrell Cartrip: What a pitstop by McQueen. Man, he just got the lead. Bob Cutlass: But, can he hold on it? (McQueen tries to keep his lead. Jackson Storm approaches him) Jackson Storm: Hey, McQueen, you alright? Listen, don't you worry pal. You've had a good run. Enjoy your retirement. (He zooms away) (McQueen stares at him in panic) Bob Cutlass: Storm takes back the lead. Darrell Cartrip: Unbelievable! McQueen is fading. McQueen is fading. Fading fast. Lightning McQueen: No. (He starts to grunt) No. No. No! No! (grunts) (McQueen begins to skid. His eyes widen as he loses control. He hits the wall and flies into the air) (Mater, Luigi, Guido, Thomas and Ashima watch him in horror) (Sally gasps) (McQueen flips in the air in slow motion) (The speed goes back to normal and McQueen crashes to the ground crashing and flipping. He slides on the ground. He flips some more and then stops crashing. Thomas and Ashima watch McQueen from pit row in horror. Mater, Sally, Luigi and Guido rush over to the crash site. Ambulances rush out to help him) (The scene fades to black) (The scene fades to Radiator Springs) 4 months later Mike Joyride: Welcome to Piston Cup around-the-clock where we do nothing but talk racing. Let's get to it. Starting of course with Lightning McQueen. The season starts in just two weeks away and there's still no official announcement. But with number 95 coming off his worst year on record, don't shoot the messenger here folks. I think it's safe to assume that Lightning McQueen's racing days are over. Meanwhile, Jackson Storm is looking even faster than... (McQueen turns off the radio. He is seen in primer) (An old Doc Hudson movie starts. McQueen watches it) Race announcer: The number six and the number 12 cars are still fighting it out to the lead. But wait, here he comes. It's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet knocking at their door. What's he got up his sleeve today? And there it is. With one incredible move. He's passed them. The hornet takes this decisive lead. He's left the pack behind. His crew chief Smokey is loving it. It's unbelievable. Oh no. This is trouble. The Hudson Hornet has lost control! The Hudson Hornet has lost control! What should have been a scene of jubilation has turned tragic here today, folks. We await news on the Hudson Hornet's condition. After such a devastating crash, we can only hope that this race today wasn't his last. (The movie reel stops) Doc Hudson: When I finally got put together and went back expecting a big welcome, you know what they said? You are history, moved right on to the next rookie standing in line there was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show (McQueen drives over and looks at the "Crash! the Hudson Hornet is out for the season" poster. Sally comes in) Sally: Hey, Stickers. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Sal. Sally: How are you feeling? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Great. Really really great. Sally: You thinking about Doc again? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. (Sally drives over to him) You know they told him when he was done... He didn't decide. I don't want what happened to Doc to happen to me. Sally: But that hasn't happened. Lightning McQueen: No, but I can't go out on the track and do the same old thing. It won't work. Sally: Then change it up. Try something new. Lightning McQueen: I don't know Sally, I... Sally: Don't fear failure. Be afraid of not having the chance you have the chance. Doc didn't. And you can either take it or you can do what you've been doing sitting. In here. For months. And by the way I love what you've done with the place. I mean the monster movie lighting and the musky air freshener. And don't let anyone tell you you're not working that primer, because wow. I have never found you more attractive. And now that i've been in here for a couple of minutes the stench i'm getting kind of used to it. Lightning McQueen: okay Sal, I get it. I get it. Sally: I Miss you Lightning. We all do. (McQueen thinks about it for a couple of seconds) Lightning McQueen: Try something new, huh. (Mater comes in) Mater: Hey, did it work Miss Sally? Did you set him straight with your lawyerly powers of persuasion? Is he ready to start training? Sally: Well, Stinky? Stickers? Lightning McQueen: (Chuckles) Yes, Mater. I am. Mater: Whaa-ha-hoo. Lightning McQueen: I decide when i'm done. Sally: I was hoping you'd say that. Lightning McQueen: Okay, but I got an idea. And i'm gonna need to talk to Rusty and Dusty, all right? Mater: Oh, i'll get them on the horn. Yeah. Get it? On the horn? (Honk honk) (Laughs) Oops. Oh no. Got a sneeze. (Starts to sneeze) Dadgum, I lost it. Hey, I will see you at Flo's. (He drives off; sneezes) I found it... Hey, watch your steps. (He slinks his tow hook away)